


Knights Heart

by Brucewaynee



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Wonderbat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 12:31:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11418039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brucewaynee/pseuds/Brucewaynee
Summary: Time Trapper is altering events in history. When Wonder Woman ceased to exist, Batman goes back in time to solve the problem





	Knights Heart

Bruce landed on a hard wood floor, and rolled across the deck. The ground seemed stable, but it was... moving. But how? He peered over the side, and saw they were in icy waters. 'This isnt...' but time trapper rose up. Bruce threw two batarangs and charged him, but everything slowed down. It felt as if he was running though a pool of cement. Trapper raised a long crooked blade, and Bruce struggled against the time distortion, but he was moving 1 second per minute. 

Then two people, with submachine guns ran out. It must've broken his concentration, because Bruce fell to the ground. Time trapper threw the blade, and it pinned one of the men to the base of the steering wheel with a sickening slosh. Two more people ran out, and opened fire, but the bullets never connected, they just slowed to a stop in front of him. 'Crash it' batman screamed in his head, but Bruce hesitated. Trapper extended his hand, and recalled the blade, throwing it again, splitting a, man's head down the center. Bruce cursed and ran toward the wheel. By this time, people were beginning to come out due to the sound of the gunshots. Trapper opened his palm, and the bullets went in reverse, hitting civilians. Bruce closed his eyes 'you know what you need to do' batman said. "Sorry.." said Bruce in a whisper and forced the ship into a glacier. The impact sent trapper overboard, and Bruce dived after him, disappearing into another portal

Bruce woke up and was dazed. His vision was blurry, and the sound of grotesque cackling pierced the air. He looked around, and noticed that he was in Gotham. The familiar gloomy overtone, with the hint of rain. Bit this gotham was cleaner, hardly any litter graced the streets. It seemed like a different place. His vision clearing, Bruce turned to the sound of laughter. He saw time trapper holding a scared man, blade to his throat. He froze. A cold sweat slid down his face. Bruce recognized that man. He'd seen him every time he closed his eyes for the passed ( we didn't set an age ) years. And that's when it set in, Bruce was in park row, later to be named crime alley, on that night. The night that haunted him, the night that changed everything.

A wave of anger washed over him. "Why here?" He said through gritted teeth. Trapper kicked a loaded gun over to Bruce. "For you to make a choice" he said. Trapper's voice sounded ancient and powerful, but also deep and demonic. "It's 10:40pm, choose wisely" he said and dragged the blade along Joe chills throat. "No!" Bruce yelled, but it was too late, Trapper was gone. 

7 minutes. That's all he had. 7 minutes to make the single most important decision of his entire life. He weighed his options. On one hand, he'd have his parents back. Every birthday, every report card, every cold, girlfriend, heartbreak, they'd be right there. There'd be no reason to be Batman anymore, he could life happy and free of this burden. No joker, no supernatural crime. With this one act, he could fix his life and make Gotham a better place. On the other, this version of him would be wiped out, and time would fracture, changing events so drastically, the world could end. Could he be that selfish? He'd sacrificed everything time and time again, this could be a blessing. Maybe it was his way out, his reward. 10:44. 4 minutes left. Laughter and chatter filled the air. From a distance, he could see everyone coming out of the theatre.

Thomas and Martha held Bruce between them, swinging him. Thomas, his strong father, Martha was so beautiful, and Bruce was happy. Hot tears streaked down his face. This wasn't fair, how could anybody make this decision? 10:46. 2 minutes. Bruce picked up the gun and raised it to his temple. He closed his eyes, and his entire life flashed before him. Clark, Diana, the league, Alfred, the robins. He couldn't take the easy way out. Bruce lowered the gun, and pulled off Chills beanie, and placed it over his face. 10:48. No time left. 

"....I'm so sorry...."

After the incident, Bruce ran off, leaving his younger self in a pool of his parents blood. He threw the gun and sank against the wall, crying. The look of his parents faces destroyed him. 

He eventually adopted the name Matches Malone, and worked at Wayne Enterprises applied sciences division. He lived alone, and away from everyone, never forgiving himself for what he did, never getting rid of the images of that night


End file.
